Love Letter
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Once the first season of Total Drama ends, Geoff is left questioning where his relationship stands with Bridgette, are they together or not? So in a moment of madness he writes a Love Letter to her and shares it in a bizarre way. Valentine's Day Story.
1. The Day Before

**Love Letter.**

**Summery:**** Once the first season of Total Drama ends, Geoff is left questioning where his relationship stands with Bridgette, are they together or not? So in a moment of madness he writes a Love Letter to her and shares it in a bizarre way.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Total Drama Series…If I did it would be my Valentine.**

**A Note:**** I'm back for Valentine's Day!**

**Sorry I've been quiet for the past week, I've had Laptop troubles and its being taken off to get fixed, and I won't have it back until Monday so for now I'm on the Family Computer which is really weird to type on, but oh well! I'm sure it won't affect my writing skills…much!**

**I also hope my Laptop survives it's days getting fixed, the screen's broken and when it gets nudged in the slightest the entire thing fades white…it's like it going into the light and dying!**

**But hey, I was told that it will be ok so I can only wait and hope…Ok I'm talking about it like it's a human being dying, but this thing is like my baby! That and I spent £700 on it so it better be fixed or heads will roll!**

**Plus it has half of the One-Shots that I owe people on there unfinished as well as half a chapter of 'Ripper' and all my chapter plans for 'My Only Love'…I'll die if I loose all those!**

**But I'll continue anyhow, and hope that things turn out for the best!**

**Also check out my new blog if you get the chance! The link is on my profile so check it out and leave me a comment; it will make my day if you do so!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Fool For Love**

* * *

It had finally ended, the first ever series of Total Drama had finally ended. There had been fights, friendships and…well more fights. But above all there had been love, and a lot of love at that.

The whole series saw some of the twenty two teens on that Island finding potential life-long partners in each other. And for everyone's favorite Party Boy, that was a definite given.

Geoff had found love on that island, and that love came in the form of a young surfer girl, Bridgette, their relationship had a few twists and turns such as Geoff trying too hard with her and Bridgette not trying that hard at all. However that day came when both of them were separated from each other and they both realized that they never wanted to be separated from each other ever again.

That day came when Bridgette was booted off the Island, all because of a skunk attack, that and the fact that the boys all felt threatened by her because she seemed to get on with everyone, so much to Geoff's dismay, she had received the most votes and had to leave that night.

Geoff, however, wasn't going to leave without making his mark; he had convinced himself to go up there and kiss her, leave his mark on her lips and hoped they stayed there until he returned to her again, he strode up to her confidently and choosing to ignore the angry calls from Duncan who was furious upon finding out that Geoff hadn't voted Bridgette off, he focused on Bridgette's Olive colored eyes and sunk deep into them.

However this moment didn't last long, for as Geoff got closer to Bridgette the skunk smell managed to over throw him, he was inches away from her lips when it all got too much and his brain went into some sort of meltdown. He chickened out; he turned on his heel and hid behind a rock.

He bid his farewells to Bridgette and hid behind that rock until he was sure that she had left.

When the sounds of the boat had finally left the Dock of Shame, Geoff let out a loud sigh as he slumped down to the ground, he felt like crap. How could he do that to her? He just left her standing there like a fool while he hid in fear.

He wasn't left alone to think for too long since Duncan, DJ and Owen had soon found him, they were not best pleased with Geoff's refusal to vote off Bridgette, so they grabbed him, stripped him down to his boxers, tied him into a sleeping bag and then strung that onto a tree, where he would remain for the night.

As a punishment for not voting of the girl that he could potentially love.

During that time, Geoff was left to think. He hung upside down from the tree in silence, it was pretty much impossible to sleep because of the position he was in, however the fact that he was upside down made the blood rush to his head, causing him to drop in and out of consciousness every few minutes.

It was incredibly uncomfortable for the poor boy, but Geoff knew why this had happened, it wasn't because he refused to vote Bridgette off, it was because he refused to kiss her.

And it wasn't just that, the fact that have had refused to kiss her wasn't because of the skunk smell that lingered around her, it was the fact that he was _terrified_. He was scared of the fact that if he kissed her there and then he would have been rushing into things, creating this surreal world for himself in which he and Bridgette were incredibly happy in, when that might not be the case at all, she might not even think all that of him, and getting her to kiss him was just an effort for him.

He had no idea if she felt the same way, he had made a fool of himself in front of her one too many times that was a given, but then again, she wouldn't of puckered her sweet lips, waiting for his lips to meet hers if she didn't like him back, would she?

"I'm an idiot" Geoff mumbled to himself before sinking back into a coma induced sleep for another few minutes.

* * *

Time apart was short lived for the pair, since Geoff was soon voted off for being too nice; despite loosing out on money he was ecstatic. The main reason being that he was going to see Bridgette again however when he got on that boat and sailed away towards his new destination he had several things running through his mind in the process.

'_What if Bridgette's not there anymore?'_

'_What if she's still mad about this kiss?'_

'_What if she likes someone else?'_

'_What if she's not into me anymore?'_

Geoff was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the boat finally arrive at the shiny new hotel that the other contestants were all staying at, suddenly all thoughts disappeared and the only thing he could think of was how amazing this place looked.

Not wanting to waste anymore time he jumped off the boat and made his way towards the hotel, in no time at all he was surrounded by his old friends; he was greeted by them and spoke to them for a while until he realized that something was missing.

And that was Bridgette.

He searched the crowed and saw nothing, and that made his heart sink, she really had gone, and Geoff never got the chance to tell her how he really felt about Bridgette.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around slowly and came face to face with Trent, he had a small smirk on his face and pointed over to the bar where a few figures were standing.

"She's over there, man".

Geoff knew exactly what Trent meant, and without another word said he sped over to the bar, there he saw Courtney, Katie and Sadie all talking to a girl, that girl had blonde hair and was smiling gently at the three girls in front of her.

Bridgette.

Geoff let a huge smile spread across his face as he gently pushed the three girls out of his way, letting him make an instant beeline to Bridgette, he wrapped his arms around her, making her jumped slightly but once she realized who it was, she wrapped her own arms around him incredibly tightly, as if she was trying to pull him in closer to her.

Then they both pulled away, and for a brief second they looked into each others eyes, Bridgette forgot to be mad about not getting her kiss, and Geoff forgot all about his fears form before about Bridgette not feeling the same way, and they both leant in and let their lips finally taste each other.

* * *

That first moment of connection was all the pair needed, from that moment on the two were inseparable, a moment didn't pass when they weren't together, and even when they were apart they talked non stop about each other or were even on the phone to each other.

Even during the hunt of the million when Owen sacrificed his winnings for the others to find, they stayed together for the entire thing, given they spent most of their time making out, they still loved being with each other, despite Bridgette causing Geoff a couple of major injuries it was all good for the couple.

Then it happened.

Bridgette and Geoff both found themselves being involved in the second series of Total Drama, much to the dismay of the rest of the campers there, needless to say everyone was annoyed about the second series, the people that were competing were annoyed because they would have to endure another season of Chris' crazy schemes and the ones who weren't competing were mad that they had instantly lost out on winning a million bucks!

However it all ended there for them all, for the next six months they had to go back home, bask in reality for a while before going back to the show, they all went back to Playa Des Losers and packed their bags, giving each other weary hugs and giving their enemies one last glare before leaving and going in their separate directions.

For this, it was going to be the last time that Geoff and Bridgette were going to see each other until the new season started.

Geoff nervously placed a hand behind his head and rubbed his head a few times before re-adjusting his cowboy hat, "So…I guess this is goodbye then?"

Bridgette slowly nodded, "Yeah…goodbye".

There was a long awkward silence between the two after Bridgette had said her goodbye, they both looked from each others eyes to their surroundings, and then to the car that was parked behind Bridgette.

The car that would soon take her home.

Geoff breathed out deeply and stuffed his hands in his pockets; he looked back up at Bridgette who was biting on her lower lip. She looked over to the car and then back up at Geoff.

"It's only for six months…right?"

"Yeah, yeah totally" Geoff replied, unsure of what to do next he reached up and his hand made contact with Bridgette's shoulder, he patted it twice, a little hard if anything and then lowered his hand.

"Take car, Bridge" Geoff said quietly as he turned on his heel and walked away from her as fast as humanly possible.

Once again, Bridgette was left alone, much like when she was rejected for a kiss back on the Island, she sighed miserably and picked up her surfboard and suitcase and climbed into the waiting cab, and then she left to go back to her home town.

In the meantime, Geoff had been hiding in the hotel that was close by; he skidded inside and breathed a sigh of relief, once again he had let his nerves get the better of him and he had hidden from love.

He just didn't get it, for the whole time they had pretty much gotten together they had been inseparable, they kissed every two seconds and barely came up for breath, they had been comfortable kissing in front of the cameras but the second they were turned off Geoff suddenly got nervous.

He wasn't playing up for the cameras…was he?

Geoff was so confused he didn't know what he was thinking, with a deep sigh he grabbed his back and left the hotel, there was only one way to find out and that was to spend the next six months without Bridgette, if he liked her so much then he would miss her, if he woke up tomorrow morning feeling nothing then that was good.

It all made sense to him, then again, his mind was so messed up anything would have made sense to Geoff at this moment.

* * *

The next day came and Geoff was back at home, it had taken him a short boat trip and a long car journey to get home, but once he arrived he greeted his family and was back in the comfort of his warm bed.

Normally the second Geoff lay his head down on his soft pillows he was out of the night, Geoff loved sleep, it was the best way to end one great day and start another, but for some reason tonight all was not well.

Nothing was comfortable now, he just guessed that it was because he had been so used to sleeping on that old rough mattress back at Camp Wawanakwa, this seemed so nice it was a bizarre change.

Then again, he managed to sleep perfectly fine back at Playa Des Losers, and he was pretty sure that their mattresses weren't all lumpy and rough like the Camp, they were actually pretty comfortable.

Then it clicked, he knew what was so different about his sleeping pattern now, for the past few weeks at Playa Des Losers he was never alone when he went to sleep.

There was always that blonde surfer girl that was fast asleep next to him that made it all the while.

Remembering this made Geoff groan loudly and cover his face with his hands; to be honest Bridgette had been on his mind since he left Muskoka, she had been on his mind when he came home and all the way through dinner Geoff would have rather been with her.

He had to admit it now; he was a fool for not saying goodbye to her properly, or not telling her how he really felt for her.

He should have kissed her, he should have held her and told her that she was going to be on his mind until they saw each other again; he should have invited her to meet his parents, but worse, he should have clarified everything between them, meaning confirming their relationship for real instead of sucking face every time they met.

What if she'd already forgotten him? What if she was back home right now with one of her surfer friends and telling him how much he meant to her, and how she could rely on him?

Geoff knew he could never forgive himself if that was the case, if she turned around next season and announced that she had a new boyfriend, he would happily jump off a cliff.

He groaned again, "I'm an idiot" He cried out, a little louder this time, he knew that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, that was most definitely a given.

* * *

The hours passed and Geoff was still lying in his bed wide awake, he could only think of Bridgette, and thinking of Bridgette made him worry about what she was doing now?

He sighed again, he needed her, he _really_ needed her, it was like he was back at Camp when Bridgette had been kicked off and he spent his first day without her singing soppy love songs in the confessionals while sobbing hysterically.

He rolled over onto his back and placed both of his hands behind his head and closed his eyes for a brief second, if this was the fantastic thing that people called love then why was it so effing painful?

Realizing that there was absolutely no way of getting to sleep tonight unless he did something, Geoff reached over and tapped the little radio on his bedside table, in times like this he would turn on his small radio and plug his earphones into it, he had always told his parents that it was broken and that it was there for decoration, but in reality it did work and was tuned to the most soppiest romance station in the whole of Canada.

This was Geoff's guilty pleasure, whenever he couldn't sleep or when he just needed to chill out he would turn on that radio and old classic songs would fill his mind until he fell into a peaceful sleep.

He put the volume on very low so only he could hear it and closed his eyes, waiting to drift off into that well needed sleep, however another good forty minuets passed and Geoff found himself still wide awake, he pouted to himself and grabbed his cowboy hat that was sitting next to him and pulled it over his eyes.

He didn't realize that the clock had passed into the new hour, and a new segment had started on the radio station. A woman's voice filled Geoff's ears making him push his hat off and sit up slightly.

"_Hello to all my listeners, if you're listening to this I'm assuming that most of you can't sleep"._

Geoff frowned and looked over at the small radio as if it was talking to him, he pressed his ears to the speaker so that he could hear her every word.

"_Well, that's what I'm here for, if you've got a romance issue that's stopping you from getting your well needed rest then let us know, we are always willing to help, whether its to say your sorry to that special someone or to proclaim your undying devotion to a certain someone then send us a letter, if you're lucky enough it might get read out on air and that person might here"._

Every word that the Radio host said seemed to echo in Geoff's ears, and then suddenly it all made sense!

He knew that there was the risk that someone from his school might hear it or that Bridgette herself might not hear it, but it was always worth a try, right?

So, he climbed out of his bed and hurried over to his computer, he turned it on and waited for it to load; every second that passed seemed to make Geoff even more impatient than the last.

Yes, Geoff was going to write a Love Letter to the radio station, in hopes that Bridgette would hear it and come rushing to be back by his side once again.

* * *

**So…when I was writing this it **_**was**_** going to be a One-Shot I promise but…**

**Damn that was a good place to end it don't you think?**

**Still, I promise the rest will be up tomorrow, I just wanted to get something up tonight since I felt I had to!**

**Anyway, reviews are very nice, plus let me know what you think will happen next? Do you think Bridgette will hear the letter? Or do you think Geoff will mess it all up?**

**It's up to you now! I'll see you all tomorrow! **


	2. The Actual Day

**Alright then, last part to this two chapter story! And everything that happened in the last chapter will be answered, meaning will Geoff's letter reach Bridgette? …If he ever writes a letter!**

**My laptop has just returned to me! With a new screen too, it's as good as new, but my Sims 2 disc that I left in my laptop has mysteriously disappeared…I'll have to look into that.**

**Also, like I've said before, I'm not a review hog…but I got just **_**one**_** review for the first chapter…And the thing is I know people have read this because I got a couple of emails telling me that this story had been added to the 'favourite list' of some people, I don't know about anyone else but it's a bit of a slap in the face when I get a favourite and no review, I just feel that way, I guess.**

**I'm not complaining about it…much. But its something that bothers me, if you've read my story the least I would like you to do is send me a quick review that tells me that you liked it…or hated it, I don't know what some of you guys think.**

**Just let me know, this is what this website is about! So please, drop me a review, and I promise I will get better at replying to you guys since I'm pretty poor at that, I'll admit.**

**I'll continue with the story.**

**Thank you to RockinRina826 for reviewing.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Actual Day**

**

* * *

**

It was now 2:13 in the morning, Geoff's eyes were aching and were growing red, they itched with tiredness and made Geoff twitch slightly, he reached up and rubbed his eyes a few times, trying to shake the sleep out of his eyes and looked back at the computer screen in front of him.

He had called up the website of the radio station he had just listened to and had clicked on the emails page to send to the radio host that he had just heard, and was now looking at the blank email page, trying to think of the perfect thing to write.

I had to be good. The radio wasn't going to read out some crappy letter from some love sick 17 year old. He had to make it really good, he had to pour his entire heart and soul out in this letter, it was possible, Geoff had enough of that in his heart that had been bottled up every time things got to another level with Bridgette.

It was a different matter when he was kissing Bridgette, there in that moment hi entire mind was lost in this bizarre haze, and he was expressing his love with his lips pressed up against her sweet tasting pink ones, the feel of her against him was just enough for him to tell her how much he cared for her.

He could easily say it with his lips, so why was it so hard to speak it?

He knew he had said it once to Bridgette before, it was during their last few days on the island when they were looking for the million dollar case, he told her that her eyes were beautiful and she kissed him, making Geoff drop the stick he had been using to help him get up the mountain, Bridgette bent down to pick it up and ended up whacking Geoff around the face with her own stick. Geoff staggered backwards and fell off the cliff, thinking it was his last few minutes on Earth he panicked and cried out 'I love you' to her, he landed in the waters, unharmed…except for the huge bump on the top of his head.

However, Bridgette hadn't heard a thing.

That was a sign that had told him never to say I love you again, not yet anyway, they weren't ready, well he was sure that she wasn't ready. He one the other half was ready; he was just terrified of saying it to her.

So, he was going to do it this way, a romantic letter would either go one way or the other, very well and she would listen to the letter, or terribly where she wouldn't hear the letter or she'd hear it and ignore it.

The odds of her listening were slim, but he really didn't care, it was a chance and he wasn't going to sit back and let it pass, he was going to embrace it with all of his will.

With a finger ready he pressed down on one key on the keyboard, and then another, and another until a whole sentence was strung.

He pressed the enter key, and started typing faster, once he opened the small door to his heart it all became unbelievably easy. He had one thing on his mind and that was Bridgette, he wanted her to be everything that he lived, breathed and saw everyday, and hopefully this was going to be calling for him.

Soon, it was done, the letter was finished and with a trembling hand, Geoff sent it to the radio station, in a matter of minutes they would receive the letter and be reading it, and deciding whether it goes on air or not.

Realizing that this was all too much for him, Geoff turned his computer off and climbed back into bed, he would listen to the radio station again tomorrow, and wait for his letter.

He didn't care, he'd wait for a year if he had to, he'd send in another twenty letters if they didn't do it.

He didn't care; he just wanted it to be read out on air.

* * *

Geoff woke up the next morning after finally getting some well deserved sleep. He sat up and looked at the clock, it was still early and he had to wait until the early hours of tomorrow morning to hear that radio station again, he just couldn't wait, he wanted it right now.

He knew that he couldn't make time magically speed up, so he climbed out of bed and got dressed, he was going to have a chilled out day and wait for the hour when he heard this letter live on air.

He walked downstairs to hear the sound of breakfast being cooked; he poked his head around the kitchen door and saw his Mother smiling to herself and cooking breakfast.

"Someone's happy" Geoff remarked as he walked in and grabbed a piece of toast that was sitting on the counter.

"Well…it's a good day" His Mother said happily, Geoff's Mother was a strong character, she was very chilled out and relaxed, no problem was big enough for her to worry about and she knew that her family came first, no matter what was happening in her life, Geoff loved her for it and respected her immensely for everything that she had done in her life.

She had also tried every drug in the book in her youth days, that also gave his Mother the edge.

Just at that moment, more footsteps could be heard and Geoff's Father walked into the kitchen with a broad smile on his face, he snuck up behind his wife and covered her eyes up with his hands.

She jumped back slightly and slapped her husband on the arm, "don't do that!" She cried out, "I'll burn the bacon!"

"I just wanted to surprise you" he replied, Geoff's Father was like an older version of Geoff, he was goofy and not very bright, but in his wife's eyes he was perfect, he then pulled out a single red rose from behind his back and handed it to his wife.

"Happy Valentine's Day" He said with a soft smile.

'Of Course' Geoff thought, 'It's Valentine's Day', no wonder his mother was cooking some huge breakfast and his Father was giving her gifts.

"I thought we weren't giving gifts until later" Geoff's Mother asked while placing her hands on her hips.

"We are" He replied, "this is a little taster for later".

"Awh, that's so sweet!" She said and planted a kiss on her husbands' lips.

This normal situation would creep Geoff out, what was worse than his parents making out? Nothing! Yet this moment made him feel oddly sad, his parents were just like what he and Bridgette were like when they first got together, only they had been together for years, it was kind of sweet to see them still so happy after all these years.

"I'll be taking your Mother out for a meal tonight, son" Geoff's Father then said as he pulled away from his wife, "Is that ok if we leave you here to look after your brothers?"

Geoff nodded, "Yeah, sure that's fine! Go enjoy yourselves".

Geoff's Mother smiled at him, "Thank you Honey, do you want so more breakfast? You've only had a piece of toast and there's a lot more where that came from?"

Geoff smiled at his Mother's kindness and shook his head, "I'm all good" he said, "Maybe save me some and I'll have it later".

His Mother nodded, "Of course, love".

Geoff, to be honest, had lost his appetite, the worst thing about seeing his parents being all happy and lovey in front of him only brought up the fact that his missed Bridgette, he missed her a lot and needed her here.

* * *

Thankfully, the day went fairly quickly for Geoff, after his breakfast he went back to his room and had a little nap, before being woken up by his four year old brother because he was bored and wanted to be taken to the park, Geoff knew that he didn't want to bother his parents with this since it was a day for them to be with each other and that was it, so he took his brothers to the park, he didn't mind it at all, he knew he was doing his parents a massive favour and they respected that.

The day soon ended with Geoff and his brothers ordering some pizza to their house, their parents had left them money while they went out so they got a couple of pizzas and watched a few movies.

However, it was slowly ticking to when Geoff was going to hear his letter, he was lying in bed waiting for it to strike, the radio station seemed to be playing nasty tricks on him, by playing songs that made him think of nothing but Bridgette, he nearly threw hi radio out of the window when Aerosmith's 'I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing' came on.

Yet he controlled himself, he could only think of his letter and that was it, it was going to happen tonight, at least he hoped so anyway. He closed his eyes for a second and counted, he had no idea what he was counting, it was like he was counting away the seconds.

Then, he heard it.

"_Welcome to our Valentine's night special, we have a lot of letters to read this morning, but I wanted to start with this one that really touched my heart"._

"It's not mine" Geoff mumbled to himself, his letter was far from touching and he knew it, it was childish and dumb, everything that he was and knew that some people hated about him.

"_This is from a man called Geoff who sounds like he's in a bit of trouble"._

Geoff bolted up from his bed and grabbed hold of the radio and pressed it up to his ear, this was it! His letter was being read out and it was the first one at that!

Maybe I wasn't so childish after all.

"_We received this last night and we were all very touched by this letter and we thought it only fitting that we read it out loud tonight for you all to hear, and to maybe help this poor boy out"._

Geoff waited for a while, and then, she started:

_I recently met someone who I think I fallen in love with, thing is, I acted like a fool in front of her when we first met, I was a total tool and she deserved to much better. Yet somehow she fell for me._

_I don't know how and I don't know why but we had a spark, I always had it from the day I laid eyes on her, but I didn't know she had it until we went in for our first kiss, I have to admit I was a bit of a jerk and ruined it but when we actually had our first kiss I felt love. And I knew that I could actually, maybe love this girl._

_However, once again I was a jerk and didn't tell her that I loved her, I tried and failed a few times and I guess I gave up hope, that's why I'm writing in tonight because I can't sleep and its stressing me out, man! I suppose I want her to know that I really do love her, and I guess I didn't know how to do it in any other way, apart from this._

_So, Bridgette, if you're listening, I love you, I loved you the second I laid my eyes on you and…I need you, six months is too long for us not to see each other, so I hope you hear this and…well I hope you feel the same way too."_

The woman finished and sighed, Geoff also sighed too, that letter was everything he could muster from last night, yet it didn't seem like it was enough for Bridgette to come running across the states to see him again.

"_Well, Geoff"._ The Presenter said,

_"From your language that you wrote in I can guess that you're a young boy that's very much so in love, I can only hope and pray that Bridgette heard this and I hope that you too meet each other again before these six months are over with, I don't know what's keeping you two apart, but I hope you can last since it sounds like you love her a lot. My advice is to never give up in love, and Bridgette if you're listening too. Don't give up on Geoff"._

_

* * *

_

Across the states, on another radio, Bridgette was listening to the same station and heard the exact same letter.

She didn't think it was her, until she heard the names and realized that her story matched that letter.

She didn't know what to do, she sat up from her bed and grabbed a bag and packed it with a few clothes and some of her belongings, frantically she grabbed her phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?" She whispered into the phone, trying not to wake her parents, "It's Bridgette, I need a ride, I'll give you gas money I promise…I just need to get somewhere and fast".

* * *

**And we'll end it here!**

**What? Yes I said it would be a two-shot but I had a brain wave! It will be a three-shot because it fits in better with the story!**

**So, please review and I'll see you tomorrow for the final chapter!**

**Also, have a good Valentine's Day, I hate it but oh well! If your single or in a relationship, spread the love!**

**I like to spread love with reviews…just sayin'!**

**But seriously…please review!**


	3. The Day After

**Ok this is the last part to the story, this time I promise! No more twists and turns to make me end it and create a new chapter the next day, it all ends here!**

**Partly because there's nothing more I can write about. So I guess it all has to end here.**

**So, thanks a lot to the people who listened to my plea in the last chapter, it really means a lot when I get your reviews, so I want to get a little better at replying to you, any questions or things you have I will no answer in my chapters.**

**Why? Because I want you guys to feel special about reviewing too, I don't want to feel like I'm being left in the dark and then leave you all there too.**

**So, from now on I will thank each and everyone one of you separately, think of it as a late V-Day gift from me to all of you!**

**Fulltimereviewer: Awh! Its ok haha, I forgive you! Thanks a lot for your comment; it really means a lot especially from you!**

**Pomtdwt: I completely agree, Gidgette needs more love then it gets! I've written nearly half of the Gidgette stories on here and I want to see more authors taking a shine to them…I suppose everyone has their preferences though!**

**RockinRina826: Haha! Forever Alone Day! I love that! I'm now going to celebrate that from now on, and yes! There is a drastic change in Geoff's parents from 'A Christmas Wish' thing is I think Geoff's parents would be more like this then what they were in my Christmas story, I only made them like that for the sake of the story, plus it was based on a real life story and in it the man's parents themselves were workaholic and didn't like the fact that his son was trailing around his girlfriend for a living. Thank you for the review!**

**And I'll carry on with the chapter!**

**Oh! Hang on, I have some news…I have a surprise; one of my stories is getting a sequel.**

**I've had an idea bubbling in my mind for a while and it's grown to something bigger, so, I've begun planning for it to be a brand new story for me.**

**What will it be a sequel for? Fufufu, well you'll see soon enough! I'm taking a risky move here, but I'm so excited I don't care!**

**Once I've finished all my One-Shots that I owe people, it will be up!**

**Now I'll carry on!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Day After.**

* * *

Geoff woke up the next morning in an awkward position; he was hanging out of his bed awkwardly with half of his torso hanging out of his bed, while the rest of his body was covered up in his bed by his duvet.

He raised his head slightly and scanned the room, it was midday and the sun's afternoon rays were pouring into the room and onto Geoff's bed, he sighed slightly and moved his body back onto the bed and pulled the covers over his head.

He was embarrassed, why did he send that letter last night? Sure the Radio host praised him and gave him advice for his problems, but how foolish would he look if Bridgette didn't actually hear that letter? Then he'd look like a prized fool.

He groaned to himself and rubbed his hands over his face, sure people that would have heard the letter last night would have never realized it was him, but at the same time it would stay with him forever, as a stupid thing he didn't when he was mourning the fact that he wasn't going to see his girlfriend for six months.

Right now it didn't seem too long, but yesterday it felt like it was going to be years until he saw Bridgette's smiling face again, and it made him feel sick.

Actually, thinking about her again made Geoff's heart sink, no, six months was far too long and he needed to see her now.

He was suck a fool when they left that he didn't even ask for her number or anything like that when they left, he was too frightened and scared that nothing made sense for him except to run away and never look back.

Well, he knew for a fact he wasn't going to run away for much longer.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Geoff didn't pay too much attention to it, if his family were smart then they'd realize that if he didn't answer then they would assume that Geoff was still asleep, it was possible, Geoff had once stayed in bed until 4 in the afternoon once before.

Then again, he did party incredibly hard the night before, and having a long sleep late into the afternoon nursing a hangover was simply God's way of telling him that he kicked ass last night.

However, the door opened, the again, Geoff's parents weren't the smartest in the book so he really should have known they would have strolled into his room.

"Geoff?"

He frowned, it was the gentle voice of his Mother, she was the smartest in the family, so why was she intruding on his rest? Still he took a deep breath in and answered her.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok? I cooked breakfast a while ago and normally you're the first one down" His Mother said as she peered in through his doorway.

"I guess I'm not hungry" Geoff mumbled.

His Mother sighed and perched on the edge of his bed and stroked the bed sheets a few times, "What's going on, Geoff? You haven't been right since you came home from that show? Is something bothering you?"

Geoff slowly pulled the covers off over his head and looked up to the ceiling, "I don't know…I guess so".

"What is it?" His Mother asked edging closer to her son with a concerned look on her face, "Is it the show? Do you regret going on it? Or do you miss it? Please tell me".

"I really don't know anymore, Mom" Geoff whimpered, "I just feel…I don't even know anymore, it's like something's really confusing me and it feels like I should have done a lot more then I did".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I feel weird and like I regret things…I think I'm not well or something" Geoff mumbled.

His Mother paused for a second and sighed, "Honey, does your chest ache?"

Geoff looked at his Mother bizarrely, "What do you mean?"

"Like here" She mumbled, tapping the area where her heart was on her own chest, "Does it ache?"

Geoff felt his bare chest and frowned, "Yeah…I guess it does".

"And does the slightest little thing make you feel upset?" She then asked.

Geoff paused, this was also true, ever since he woke up he had been pretty unhappy about the slightest thing, he nodded again, "Yeah".

His Mother smiled gently, "Don't worry; you're not sick, well…in a way you are, love sick".

Geoff looked at his Mother, "How can you tell?"

"Because I felt the exact same way about your Father when I was your age" She explained, "Let me guess, you're missing that girl you met on the island aren't you…Bridgette right?"

Geoff winced slightly at the mention of her name, "Yeah…I am… a lot".

"Oh Sweetie" His Mother said as she rubbed her son's arm softly, "It's ok to feel this way. It's normal; I suppose you really must of felt a connection with her to be this upset, haven't you?"

Geoff nodded again, "It just hurts thinking about her".

"Oh, I know its bad now, but trust me, it will get so much better, the time will pass and before you know it you'll be back on that show" She explained.

"But I want to see her now-."

"Geoff, listen to your Mother" She said sternly, "You have to trust me on this, take it from experience, these feelings that you have right now will go away in time, there's a chance they might not go away but that's a good thing too because it shows that you really do care for this girl, but for the moment you need to concentrate on some other things, like your friends, schoolwork, things like that. If you do that then time will fly by and you'll be on the next flight back over to Muskoka once again, and it will pay off because when you see each other it will be this magical experience that the two of you will never forget…that is, if you still want to be with each other".

Geoff sighed and took all of this information in, "I guess I do really love her, but I'm worried about her, what if I go back in six months and she's got someone else? What if I'm more in love with her than she is?"

Geoff's Mother pursed her lips and continued to rub Geoff's arm, "Then she's not worth the wait, but don't decide that right away, because you never know, Bridgette could be at home right now being consoled my her own Mother because she's feeling the exact way that you are".

Geoff slowly nodded and sat up, "Thanks Mom".

His Mother cupped his face into her hands, "Hey, it's what I'm here for…now, how about I treat you to something? Tonight at dinner I'll make your favourite? Mac and Cheese? How does that sound?"

Geoff smiled happily, this was the happiest he had felt all day, "That sounds awesome" He replied.

* * *

Geoff's Mother was just as good as her word, she went out during the day and picked out the ingredients to make her famous Mac and Cheese, the one dish that sent Geoff weak at the knees whenever he ate it, it was mouth watering and so delicious it could make the harshest person in the world soften and melt like butter.

She cooked it to perfection and served it to the rest of the men in the house, being the only female in the house was a little hard but at the same time it gave her an odd sense of power, they listened to her and respected her and made her feel like she was the Queen of the house, no one compared to her and that was the way it will always be.

Plus no one else could cook like she could, without her there was no food. They had to be nice to her!

Their meal ended and now the family all sat in the living room in front of the TV, they weren't really watching it, it was just creating a bit of background noise and left them to chat about their days and keep up the normal family way.

However, that was all about to change.

The doorbell rang a few times and Geoff's Father got up to answer the door, they knew it would probably be their neighbour or someone like that since they lived in a very tight nipped neighbourhood, everyone knew and liked each other and it was custom to say hello every once and a while.

This was not the case tonight.

Geoff could hear his Father chatting to someone by the door, but he sounded surprised and a little confused, he craned his neck round to see the front door, and the last part of the conversation made him question what was happening.

"Do I know you? Hang on…you were on that show with my Son!"

Geoff leant up slightly and looked back up at the door, just as this was said, Geoff's Mother also got up to see who was at the door, she took one look at the door and spun on her heel and rushed back to the living room.

"Geoff, your Father wants you" She said with a beaming smile.

Still very confused with what was going on he got up and walked over to the front door, his Father turned around and smiled at him as he walked up towards him.

"Someone's come to visit you" He said as he stepped away from the door, revealing someone looking at Geoff curiously, his bright blue eyes locked straight onto her olive ones and they made his heart beat wildly.

Bridgette.

Geoff rushed straight to the door and gasped, "Bridge? Oh my God, how…how did you get here?"

"It took a while" She mumbled, "I left late last night and spent the entire time on the phone to the producers of Total Drama, I was trying to persuade them to tell me where you lived, obviously they told me otherwise I'd be wandering around Toronto like a lost ferret" She said with a nervous giggle.

Geoff slowly nodded, this was all to surreal for him, last night he was depressed about Bridgette not being here, her suddenly standing in front of him felt like the weirdest situation in the world.

He was so sure that it was a dream that he reached out and gently nudged Bridgette on the shoulder; she jerked backwards slightly, a little alarmed by him actions and frowned at Geoff.

"Hey! What was that for?" She snapped at him.

"I don't know" He mumbled, "I just…I wanted to know that you were real…I guess".

Bridgette sighed, "Well….you could've given me a hug or-."

She was immediately cut of but Geoff grabbing hold of her body and pulling her straight towards him, causing her to sink into his arms. He hugged her cold body tightly, she was frozen and had obviously been wandering the streets for a while trying to find here, and he made it his mission to get her warm again.

Bridgette slowly returned the hug, her small arms wrapping around Geoff's neck and her hands rubbing the top of his back delicately.

Then, she said a few words that made him smile.

"I heard your letter".

Geoff pulled back from the hug and looked at Bridgette with his mouth wide open, "You did? But…how? I didn't think that you would, it was such a lucky chance I didn't even know you would be listening to that station".

Bridgette shrugged her shoulders, "I couldn't sleep and it was the first radio station I found, I heard that letter and…I don't know I guess I knew it was from you because of the story you told".

He reached out and caressed Geoff's cheek softly, "It was the most beautiful thing I think I have ever heard in my life".

Geoff smiled and clasped hold of her hand gently, "Really? It took me ages to write that, I really didn't think it was good enough".

Bridgette shook her head, "no, it was perfect just the way you wrote it".

Geoff smiled again, he could hear his heart beating hard against his chest like it was ready to burst out of his chest, he gulped nervously and placed his hands on Bridgette's shoulders.

"Bridge…I made a fool out of myself. I should have said some things to you before we left but…I was scared and I chickened out, I shouldn't have done it I should have done what I'm doing now and told you everything". Geoff explained, he was trembling with every word.

Bridgette slowly nodded, "What is it?"

"I love you" Geoff said loudly and clearly, "I love you, Bridge, I have done since I saw you that first day on the Island, I don't want this to be some TV hoax thing, I want it to be real, I want to you that guy that makes your world rock and I won't forgive myself if I ever hurt you. You're special, Bridge, and I never ever want to let you go like I did a few days ago ever again".

Bridgette was taken aback by all this; she swallowed hard and looked back at Geoff who looked scared out of his mind.

"So…what do you say-."

He was cut off by Bridgette pressing her lips against Geoff's, it was filled with passion and it was something Bridgette had held back for all the days she had been away from Geoff, she missed his sweet lips and everything about him, she missed how her body fit naturally against hers and how soft his hair felt whenever she ran a hand through it.

She pulled away and rested her hands on Geoff's chest, "Did you ever think that every kiss I gave you was my way of telling you that I'm crazy about you?" She asked him.

Geoff shrugged gently, "I don't know…I guess I'm stupid that way".

Bridgette laughed, "You're not stupid, but I guess you should know that I am just as in love with you as you are with me".

She leant her head against his chest, "I want to be your girl, Geoff. You're that one guy that I think could make everyday special. And just like what you said, if its making me feel this way then I don't want to let you go".

Geoff beamed happily, he wrapped his arms around Bridgette's waist and kissed the top of her head, "So…we're official, right?"

Bridgette nodded, "Right".

The two pulled away and Geoff noticed the bag on her back, "Hey…are you going back home tonight?"

Bridgette shook her head, "I was going to find a hotel or something to stay in".

"No way!" Geoff said a little alarmed, "You're staying here with me! I can drive you back in a few days; I just want some time with my girl".

"But…won't you parents mind?" Bridgette asked.

"Of course not, dear!" They both heard a voice from the living room, and it sounded like Geoff's Mother, "You can stay here for as long as you like!"

Bridgette giggled gently, "Thank you!" She called back, "But, I don't have that many clothes".

"So?" Geoff said, "You'll only be seeing me, Babe, I'm no one special".

"That's where you're wrong" Bridgette said, as she pulled Geoff closer to him, "You are special. To me you are anyway".

"I could really get used to that" Geoff said as he placed his lips against hers once more.

Suddenly, that letter he sent didn't seem to be ridiculous after all, it had gotten Bridgette back into his arms and that was the best thing he could ever ask for in his life.

* * *

_**When the rain is blowing in your face**_

_**And the whole world is on your case**_

_**I could offer you a warm embrace**_

_**To make you feel my love…**_

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**And we're done! Thank you all to my reviewers for this, seriously, you guys are amazing!**

**I hope you all had a good day yesterday and spread the love (reviews!) Even after Valentine's Day, because it's bound to make someone's day if you do so!**

**Sakura Blossom Storm, Over and out!**


End file.
